


关于钢铁侠是如何知道蜘蛛侠的（短篇一发完）About How Iron-Man Knew Spider-Man(Short story)

by twhlocked



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Cat Tony Stark, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twhlocked/pseuds/twhlocked
Summary: Young Peter went home as usual, with a black cat from the street in his bag.





	关于钢铁侠是如何知道蜘蛛侠的（短篇一发完）About How Iron-Man Knew Spider-Man(Short story)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the conversation between Tony and Peter when they first met in cap 3, timeline's a year after the second Ironman movie and before the Avengers.

 

日初，温暖的阳光从窗户外面照射进来，如同一位母亲怜爱自己的孩子般轻轻抚摸着沉浸在睡梦中的黑猫，它口鼻和脖子周围那显眼的白色毛发仿佛被镀上了一层金边般闪闪发光。

窗外的月亮已经被刚升起的太阳逼得模糊不清，但天空依旧是深邃忧郁的湛蓝色。唯一的不同，就是那抹湛蓝里还掺着一丝不易令人察觉的淡紫。

如此温馨的画面，加上一只熟睡的萌物，凡是对摄影感兴趣的都会迅速在脑子里构图并找个好角度拿照相机记录下这个有意义的时刻。

新的一天，美好地令人无比向往。

呸，向往个毛线。

——来自Tony Stark无比诚恳发自内心的怒吼。

好吧，对上面这位猫先生来说可能不是。

让我们回到几个小时前的昨晚——

 

 

_“Tony，记得明天早上十点召开董事会。”_

_Pepper右手搭着一件外套过来提醒道，一个红发女人拿着一打文件夹跟上她。棕发男人撇了撇嘴继续弄他的咖啡：“我都已经把公司交给你了，干嘛还要我忍受那些老顽固？”_

_“因为这家公司姓Stark而不是Potts。”Pepper没有过多理会Tony的抗议，将红发女人递来的文件都签完后嘱咐了几句。_

_“Natalie……谢谢……汉默工业……辞职……”_

_“好吧这名字的确听起来有点不大对劲。”Tony听不太清离自己有点远的两位女士在说什么，只能听到些许断断续续的单词，他拿起刚泡好的咖啡喝了一口。_

_“她要辞职？”_

_Tony等到听不见红发女人踏着高跟鞋的声音才开口，Pepper一听皱了眉：“她又不是普通人，你还真想把她留住？”_

_他回忆了一下Happy当时跟自己描述的情形，夸张地哆嗦了一下，“算了吧，那身手惹不起。”_

_“我应该庆幸你有自知之明？”Pepper无奈地转身把先前红发女人拿来的箱子递给站在门口的Happy，示意他准备出发。关门前，金发女士没好气地道：“董事会，必须要来。”_

_Tony确定人都走远后拍了拍手，“Jarvis？”_

_“At your service, sir.”_

_“爸爸带你去买甜甜圈。”_

 

_从甜品店里出来，全身上下用衣物裹得严严实实的Tony在晚上并没有引起群众的骚乱，他右手拿着甜甜圈吃，左手下意识用指腹摸着戴在右手手腕上的黑色手环——新研发的战甲控制器。_

_Tony在街上慢悠悠地走着，有一搭没一搭地跟蓝牙耳机里的AI聊天，以至于没听到后面不远处传来的惊呼声。_

_“Sir，检测到后方有轻微的不明能量波动。”_

_“站住！Casillas！”_

……

 

 

后来发生的事Tony Stark表示想不起来也不想去想，反正一觉醒来就地发现自己全身上下都长满了毛变成了猫而且身处一个房间的上铺床上。

 

 

Tony确信自己是被这个房间里浓厚的科技气息弄醒的。

这个房间比较小，至少没有Tony以前的房间一半大，从衣物和整个房间的色调来看应该是个男孩的房间，出乎意料地不算太乱，但堆着很多东西，书桌上还放着没写完的作业和几个看起来有些年代的机械零件。但真正吸引Tony的是书桌上方那架子上摆着的众多奖杯： 中小学科技比赛第一名、纽约市小学生物理大赛第一名、全国物理奥赛第一名……

Wow，看来是个挺聪明的小孩子。

Tony想继续看看旁边还摆着什么奖杯，却发现了一个钢铁侠的头盔。

噢，是个小粉丝呢，Tony心想，没有深究为什么自己对这头盔有种莫名的熟悉感。

拜托，钢铁侠看到钢铁侠的头盔能不熟悉么。

黑猫在转动脑袋时感觉脖子上有个很硬的东西硌着自己，想起了什么般喵道：“Jarvis, I need my suit.”

叫了半天不见有声音，Tony证实了自己的想法，自己的AI管家可能不在身边，而且现在说话可能听起来都是猫叫。黑猫只好放弃地躺下，尾巴不耐烦地甩着。

现在Tony连自己在什么地方都不知道，没了Jarvis还得自己想办法变回去，估计过不了多久电视上就会报道自己失踪的新闻。

房间外传来了脚步声，下一刻门就被推开了。

“嘿，你醒啦？”

Tony抖抖耳朵抬头往门口看去， 进来的是一个有着棕色头发的可爱男孩，他说话时正朝自己笑，那笑容暖得仿佛可以融化一切。

“小家伙，我是Peter，你现在在我家，Aunt May已经同意让你住着了。”男孩关上门后坐 到书桌前转着椅子 继续看着Tony说道。

嘿kid，谁更小点还不知道呢。

Tony翻了个白眼，但这不妨碍它产生疑惑。

这小孩为什么要跟一只猫说话？

虽然我是一只有魅力的猫(◍ ´꒳` ◍)

Tony没有回答，它也回不了，只是警惕地立着耳朵瞪大眼睛看着男孩，后者同样也瞪着一双棕色眼睛看回去，一人一猫就这么幼稚地杠上了。

“……你的眼睛好漂亮噢。”男孩突然来了这么一句，打破了两者间的沉默。

闻言Tony突然感觉自己的脸和耳朵有点发热，它去过无数party，还从来没见过有人说话是这么直白的。又杠了一会，Tony被男孩那灼热的目光盯得越来越不自在，眨了眨眼睛干脆直接撇开头。这是被调戏了？

他，Tony Stark，一只猫，钢铁侠，花花公子，慈善家，亿万富翁，被一个啥都不懂的小屁孩给调戏了。

不，这事绝不能被外人知道。

Tony甩着尾巴愤愤地想。

男孩见黑猫撇开头，满意地笑了出来，往这边移了移椅子，不知道男孩要干什么的Tony下一刻就满脸黑线地看着男孩朝自己伸出了手。

Tony：…………小屁孩你想都别想。

男孩看到Tony带有敌意的眼神也很识趣地将手收了回去，“看你这项圈应该是有主人的吧？这么高科技的项圈我还是第一次见，肯定是个很厉害的主人，就像…他…一样。”

项圈？

Tony没有细听男孩最后说了句什么，只是抓住了关键字眼，原来这个一直硌着它的东西是个项圈，它努力地低下头。还好项圈偏大，基本上是挂在胸前才得以让Tony看清，这是一个黑色的硬项圈，屏幕上面还时不时闪着红灯。

……项圈你个毛线，这明明是我的控制器。

Tony又翻了个白眼。

“要不要喝牛奶？对不起我暂时只能给你这个，我以前没有养猫的经验，所以我Google了一下上面说实在没办法就喂点牛奶。”男孩挠了挠他那毛茸茸的脑袋。

黑猫这才注意到男孩给它带了一盘热牛奶，也才想起来自己从昨天事发到现在除了那几个甜甜圈外什么都没吃。没有了工作的麻醉，Tony也难得地感到饿了。

“你，Peter是吧？我要吃甜甜圈。”

Tony仰着头居高临下地看着男孩，尾巴高高翘着。

“看来你应该真的是饿了。来，喝吧。”Peter见黑猫叫的那么起劲，把盘子放到了地上，蹲下来一脸期待地看着Tony。

……Kid我说的是甜甜圈。

男孩亮晶晶的眼神让甜甜圈至上的Tony败下阵来。好吧就一口，只是因为我饿了，不是因为你很可爱。

Tony不情愿地跳下床，脚掌没有在地板上发出任何声响，它轻轻舔了一下盘子里的牛奶，然后——全喝光了。

呵呵，不情愿。

Peter趁着Tony喝奶的这会功夫向黑猫的脑袋伸出了魔爪，然后毫无疑问被警告性地 ~~轻轻刮了一下~~ 挠了。

Peter：呜呜QWQ

Tony看了男孩一眼表示了那么一点感激，当然Peter看不看得懂不关它事。黑猫转身跳到窗户边。

它必须离开，在事情闹大之前。Tony之前就观察到这个窗户特别松，从里面轻轻拉一下环扣就能被打开。Tony伸出爪子。

“Tony，你要走吗？”

听到熟悉的名字被这稚嫩的声音说出，Tony愣了一下，停下自己的动作转过头看着男孩。

“喜欢这个名字吗？”Peter笑了，特别灿烂的那种。

“我是按照他的名字取的。”

“Tony Stark是我最崇拜的人。”

“他特别厉害， 十五岁时就进入MIT就读电子工程系，而且还是以最高分毕业的 。”

“他是我的偶像。”

Tony看着男孩一提到自己就马上开心起来的笑容，有点不忍心离开。Peter的家庭情况看起来不太好，周末家里也只有一个婶婶，也许它现在可以在这里呆上那么一会，反正自己这个样子在外面也很难活下去。

不愿意被抱的Tony跟着Peter一起走到餐桌吃早餐，电视依旧说着话。

“钢铁侠Tony Stark被曝光在昨日失踪，据目击者称，这位知名人士最后被人看见是在一家甜品店……”

Tony听着不出意料的消息，无聊地轻甩尾巴，瞟了一眼身旁神情严肃起来的男孩。

“斯塔克工业的现任CEO Pepper Potts已经出面证实此消息属实，目前警方……”

电视被静音了。Tony转头一看，拿着遥控器的是男孩那个漂亮的婶婶，她正担心地看着餐桌上背对她的侄子。

 

 

“他失踪了……”Peter往后一倒，将自己整个身子扔到床上，过了一会抬起头看着跳上来的黑猫，不抱希望地伸出手。

Tony从那双puppy eyes里看到了担心和焦虑，在心里责怪怎能让一个这么可爱的孩子为自己担心，于是这次Tony没有躲开那只小手，反而自己把脑袋蹭过去给予他安慰。

**Tony低估了它在男孩心里的地位。**

男孩惊喜地露出了笑容，小心翼翼地摸着Tony柔顺的毛发，好像害怕黑猫会再一次拒绝自己。

“其实，”

Peter撑起身子试图将黑猫抱进怀里，Tony难得再一次地允许了。

“我并不在乎外界的人们怎么评价他，”

Tony竖起耳朵，将脚掌轻轻放在男孩瘦小的身上，黑猫感受着男孩的小手抚摸自己脑袋的感觉，认真地听着Peter的一言一语。

“即使我婶婶也跟我说这个男人不好。”

Peter笑了，几撮头发随着晃动掉下来。

**“但他救了我。”**

Tony身体瞬间僵硬，它抬起头来看着男孩瞪大眼睛，瞳孔霎那间缩成一根细线。

黑猫突然想起了那个摆在Peter房间的头盔，像是为了印证自己的想法，Tony稍微低下头，目光转移到Peter穿着的白衬衫上面的字：

**Stark Expo**

**……原来是他。**

Tony想起来了。

 

 

多年后

Peter走出电梯，在走廊拐了几个弯才掏出钥匙打开自家的房门，“Hey, May.”

“How was school today？”

“It was okay. ”他享受着耳机里播放的音乐，脱下书包放到一边，下意识往Aunt May声音所在的小客厅望去，“This crazy car parked outside——”

Peter的声音渐渐弱下去，他没能把话说完，充满了难以置信的棕色眼眸瞪得生疼。

他看到了坐在沙发上对自己笑的Aunt May，

“Oh, Mr Parker.”

还有那个他在电视上见过无数次的男人。

Peter有点慌张地摘下耳机，脸上是由于惊喜和激动而抑制不住的笑容，“What…what are you doing……？Hey, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter.”

不行，你要显得更酷一点。

男孩故作镇定地将无措的双手抱胸并向前迈了一步，试图在那个小胡子男人面前掩饰自己像个情窦初开的少女一样的小动作，但止不住上扬的嘴角还是出卖了他的心思。

“Tony.”

多么美好的字眼，就像多年前那只短暂地出现在他生命里的那只黑猫。

“What are…What are you-What are you-What are you doing here？”

上帝啊你竟然在他面前结巴了，而且还是两次！

Peter简直恨不得给自己挖个洞钻进去。

 

**“It's about time we met.”**

 

 

END

 


End file.
